


Bottled Milk

by FanFictionIsMyWeakness



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Craig Tucker is mega whipped, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Craig, He will crawl to the ends of the Earth for his little, LOTS AND LOTS OF AFTERCARE, Little Space, Little!Tweek, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Punishment, Spanking, Technically DDLG is in the BDSM community, Temper Tantrums, Tweek is a brat, and he has Craig wrapped around his finger, cgl, dd/lg, this is real self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionIsMyWeakness/pseuds/FanFictionIsMyWeakness
Summary: Being home means a world filled with soft kind words, pastel pinks and power blues, a world where the stresses of adulthood can't touch him, where he's free to be as young, as naive, as bratty as he could ever want. Being home means getting taken care of, large fingers carded through his hair, a steady heart beat beneath his ear, the soft caress of Daddy's lips against his temple. Home is his safety, his place where he can be free from judgement and cruelty, where his Daddy will protect him and keep him safe and warm. Tweek hates being an adult.ORThe self indulgent DD/LB fic no one asked for.





	Bottled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It's been months since I've posted anything, and I come back with.... my secret shame. Yes, I, Eloise of FanFictionIsMyWeakness, am into DD/LG. Don't look at me. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of content, by the way. I've been dead for the past few months because of a huge project I'm currently working on. It's not even close to finished, but now that uni's been out for a while and my work schedule is slowing down, I can write a lot more, which means that, hopefully, I can start posting regularly. Those of you who may want to see a multi-chapter story from me are in luck, because that is in the making, and oooooooh boy is it a BEAST of a fic. So keep your eyes out in the next few months. I'm hoping to be almost done and posting by October. Until then, please enjoy this kinky one shot. It's stupid, but it's also my baby.

It's been a long day. The heat of summer is beginning to bear down on Craig like the plague, forcing sweat to bead along his hairline and drip down the spinal columns on his neck. It doesn't help that he works outside in the sunshine most of the time, his summer internship proving itself to be a complete and utter _pain in the ass_ as he catches bugs and small reptiles for the sake of his lab's study. He _hates_ freshman summer courses, _hates_ the hoards of children coming fresh out of high school to finish up their science credits as early as possible, some of them having yet to so much as reach eighteen and somehow still believing it's appropriate to ogle at him from across the classroom. Lab is the worst, an excuse to force Craig into the sun and catch specimen's for those brats. _Fuck_ being a TA, _fuck_ working with freshmen. The worst part is how they think they're practically grown now, the good majority of them adults in the eyes of the law and choosing to further their education like the _intelligent_ and _responsible_ citizens they are. Yeah, right, Craig thinks sarcastically, with a huff and a roll of his eyes. _God_ , he feels so old around those kids. It's wild to him that they've barely graduated from high school, that they can't even go to a bar and have a drink, that most of them still live with their parents. Some of them don't even have _jobs_. Craig doesn't think he's an old man, he's not even twenty-two yet, not until October, and he certainly doesn't think of himself as a true adult most of the time, but Christ almighty, he must seem ancient  _toddlers_. Not that he has a problem with toddlers, per say, it's just that he has his own baby to take care of, waiting patiently for him to return home.

 

Stepping into his apartment is a breath of artificial, air-conditioned air. He sighs in relief as he drops his messenger bag and toes off his tennis shoes, feeling the refreshingly cool air hit his senses like a block of welcomed ice. He's home later than intended, something his baby won't be very happy about, but he had been stuck in his professor's office, grading mediocre lab reports until well past five o'clock. At least it's still plenty bright out. God bless summer, only for the sun being out past eight. He lingers by the door, knowing full well that his baby heard the click of the locks, the creak of the hinges, and will come running soon. As if on cue, Craig hears the soft scamper of feet, padding across the carpet with a light bounce, as if conveying his innocent excitement. When Tweek's head peaks around the corner, locking eyes with Craig, his face brightens, a large smile gracing his features as he shows off his perfect, pearly white teeth. He squeals out an excited _“Daddy!”_ before breaking out into a sprint, significantly more excited now. Craig opens his arms for his baby, his darling, _precious_ little boy, and is greeted by Tweek jumping into the embrace, wrapping his legs tightly around Craig's waist. It's not a problem, not in the slightest, because Tweek is small and slim, lighter than a feather, and Craig has no issues hoisting him up and keeping his weight supported.

 

Tweek's arms stay tightly wrapped around his neck as he peppers Craig's face with big, wet kisses. He laughs, genuinely happy to be reunited with his baby boy, as he squeezes Tweek's ass. He's not wearing much in terms of clothes, and Craig assumes that's for two reasons. One being that it's hot as balls out and although they _have_ air-conditioning, it's kind of shit and can only do so much in keeping someone cool, and they other being because he got new clothes yesterday and they're fucking _cute_. They're probably meant for little girls (not actual children, of course, but other babies, little girls, that belong to other daddies) but Tweek has never seemed to mind the feminine all too much, especially not when he's in little space. His t-shirt is powder blue, a picture of a cartoon unicorn on the front, and a little too big for his small frame. It hangs off one shoulder, exposing the curves of his collarbone and the dusting of hickies along his creamy skin. He has on a pair of cloth shorts, white with blue floral patterns and an elastic waist band. They're awfully short, hugging the curves of his ass nicely and only managing to reach the tops of his thighs. He looks absolutely _precious_. Craig wants nothing more than to eat him up.

 

Tweek's lips manages to reach his neck, nipping softly at the skin as he buries his head there, nuzzling his nose into the junction between his neck and his jaw. Craig loves holding his baby, loves carrying him around their small apartment and never letting his feet touch the floor, as if he's nothing short of royalty -because he isn't. He _is_ daddy's little prince, after all, a beautiful, bratty monarch in the making. Which is Craig's fault, because he's soft and he's weak when it comes to his baby. He has to spoil Tweek every chance he gets, buys him whatever he wants whenever he wants it, lets him stay up too far past his bed time, reads him too many stories when he should be going to bed. He especially _hates_ punishing his baby, _hates_ his little cries and whimpers when he's in pain. He has to protect his little prince at all costs, keep him safe and warm and loved.

 

“I _missed_ you, daddy.” Tweek mumbles into his neck. He sounds sleepy, content. It makes Craig's heart flutter. He strokes his hair, rocking him just a little bit.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” He says. “I had to work, I'm sorry.” Tweek _humphs_ in annoyance, but doesn't complain further, and it makes Craig's chest swell with guilt. He didn't want to keep his baby waiting.

 

“I hate your work.” Tweek says, and he sighs softly, resting his cheek on Craig's shoulder. “I hate the way all those big kids look at you. I hate when you're alone with them, because you're _my_ daddy, not theirs.” Craig sighs, rubbing soft circles on the small of Tweek's back. He knows how his baby gets jealous, and maybe that's his fault, too. He allows the jealousy, even if it is such a naughty trait.

 

“It's only temporary, baby.” He says, trying to sooth Tweek's irritation. “Don't you want me to have this experience, so when I finish school I can have the best job in the world and buy you all the things you want?” Tweek hums softly.

 

“I have everything I want.” He says, pressing a soft kiss to Craig's jaw. “I have my daddy.” Craig hates when he uses that argument. It almost makes him want to quite his job as a TA so he can spend all day lounging around with Tweek, watching cartoons and having tea parties. He's angry that they _can't_ have that, because rent and bills exist and because, eventually, they have to return to their normal, adult lives. _Fuck_ that. He kisses the crown of Tweek's head, covered in soft, messy blonde hair, and hugs hims closer.

 

“I'm going to put you down, baby.” He whispers, as much as it pains him to say it. He never wants to let go of his little boy.

 

“Nuh-uh!” Tweek protests, clinging to Craig harder. The heels of his feet are digging into Craig's back almost painfully and, although Tweek isn't heavy, it's still difficult to keep him supported for prolonged periods of time. His arms are starting to get a little sore. He lifts his head to meet Craig's gaze, hazel-green eyes wide and glimmering as if to plead. Craig knows he's a weak, weak man. He knows he's an enabler, but he can't help it when his baby looks at him like that, pleads as if he's going to start tearing up any minute, so he sighs heavily and chooses to give in to Tweek's demands. He carries him to the couch, which is thankfully only a few feet away from the front door, and sits down heavily with Tweek straddling his lap. He feels exhausted from a long, hot day and wants nothing more than to curl up with his baby and relax. Tweek still clings to him, as if for dear life, and Craig rubs his back, tracing up and down the length of his spine with his fingertips. He lets his eyes flutter closed, basking in this moment and letting himself finally succumb to how drowsy he truly feels. Just as he's about to doze off, Tweek's voice snaps him back to reality.

 

“Daddy, I'm hungry.” He says, and it's a little whinny, but mostly soft and sleepy and cute. Craig cracks his eyes open, vision a little blurry. In all his exhaustion, Craig had completely forgotten to make his baby dinner. Poor thing must be _starving_.

 

“Okay,” Craig hums, mentally kicking himself for having not thought of it himself. “What do you want for dinner?” he tries, and fails to stifle a yawn, instead opting to cover it behind his hand. Tweek searches his face, before kissing him softly on the lips. It's nothing, really, just a little peck, but it's so sweet and so loving that it has him dazed and dopey, chasing Tweek's lips for more.

 

“Pizza?” He asks, and Craig _knows_ that's not actually what he wants, that he's only suggesting pizza because it means neither one of them have to get up, because it's so much easier for him to just order a pizza than actually make dinner. Tweek can see how exhausted he is, trying to make his life as easy as possible right now. Craig is appreciative. He kisses his baby, long and slow, slotting their lips together as he lets his eyes flutter closed. He loves kissing Tweek, more than he loves anything else in the world, and wishes he could stay like this forever. When they pull away, Tweek's eyes are hooded, his lips slightly parted and red, and his pupils are clouded over like he's in a daze. Craig wants to dive back in for another kiss, but he decides against it. First priority is feeding his baby, then they can kiss as much as they want.

 

“What toppings do you want?” He asks and Tweek hums softly.

 

They end up ordering an extra large, stuffed crust, upon Tweek's demand, with olives and artichoke hearts. It arrives in twenty minutes, giving them plenty of time to lazily make out on the couch, large, calloused hands rubbing Tweek's hips as he lets his fingers tangle in Craig's hair. There's a lot of complaint from Tweek's end when the buzzer to their apartment goes off, signaling that the delivery boy has arrived, and they have to break apart.

 

“Can I answer the door, Daddy?” Tweek asks, once Craig's sent him up. He hesitates, staring at his baby for a moment as he contemplates the answer.

 

“I don't know, baby.” He says raking his eyes up and down Tweek's body. “I don't want anyone else to see you dressed like this.” He runs his fingers down his baby's sides, stopping to pinch the side of his thigh. Tweek jumps a little and giggles, before quickly cuts his laughter off to pout at Craig. Truthfully, it's not the _clothes_ that bother him so much. As a matter of fact, he doesn't mind when people see his baby boy all dressed up, doesn't mind showing him off. It's more that he's concerned Tweek is too far in little space to drop the act for a pizza delivery man and Craig would be _mortified_ if some poor, acne ridden teenager, just trying to do his job, was forced to witness a grown man acting like a toddler upon one of his deliveries. But that _look_ , that begging, pleading look makes him want to give in more than anything.

 

“Please?” Tweek asks, eyes wide and full lips sticking out in a pout. Craig sighs, weakness over taking him.

 

“Okay,” He murmurs, voice low as a knock on the front door rings through the house. “But I'm coming up to the door with you.” Tweek's face brightens and he nearly squeals in delight, kicking his feet in excitement. It's rare for Craig to allow him to do big kid things, so this is truly a treat. They get up together, Craig fishing his wallet out from his front pocket and handing Tweek a twenty dollar bill. He lets his baby take the lead, but trails close behind. When they stop at the front door, he rests his hands on Tweek's waist, chin on the crown of baby's head, and allows Tweek to open the door. The delivery boy is not, in fact, some acne ridden nobody, but rather a girl that Craig recognizes. He debates, for a moment, as to whether or not he should pull Tweek closer, or let go of him completely.

 

“Oh,” She says, eyes brightening. “Hi Craig.” She pauses for a moment, assessing the situation before her. “Um, that'll be eighteen twenty-nine.” She sounds awkward, shifty, and Craig doesn't blame her. He doesn't talk much about himself in class, so his students are probably completely unaware of both his sexuality and his relationship status. No wonder her cheeks are burning so; he knows for a _fact_ that she's one of the girls that stares at him flirty in class. Tweek is none the wiser as he hands her the twenty, a brilliant smile on his face, dazzling and warm. He quickly decides to pull Tweek closer, ass flush against Craig's hips, and only gets a nudge and a laugh in response.

 

“Knock it off, man,” Tweek snorts, voice considerably deeper than it had been moments ago, as he pushes Craig away. Okay, good, so he _has_ managed to drop their game for the sake of a stranger. It's probably for the best. This poor girl has had enough surprises for one evening, although he can't help but suddenly feel a surge of awkwardness, as well as annoyance, what with the way she's _still_ looking him up and down, as if he's a fresh meal. This does not go by Tweek undetected, who is notably more possessive and more jealous than Craig, and his expression darkens, smile faltering to something that resembles more of a scowl. He takes the box from her, slowly, carefully, watching as she stares at _his_ daddy. Oh, this will not _stand._ Tweek clears his throat, running a hand through his messy hair as he passes the pizza box off to Craig. “Daddy,” he draws out, pitching his voice back up, watching from the corner of his eye as the girl's face flushes. “Will you make a plate for me, pretty please?” Craig looks embarrassed, his eyes darting the the girl standing in their doorway, the _stranger_ , and Tweek feels the anger in his chest swell. Daddy should be looking at _him_ , should only _ever_ be looking at him. Eventually, he redirects his focus on Tweek, swallowing thickly.

 

“Of course, baby.” He takes the box from Tweek's hands, heading back to the kitchen and out of the girl's sight. Tweek turns back to her, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff and leaning against the door frame. She looks wide eyed and mortified, which brings Tweek a sense of sick pleasure. Surely she won't be able to look Craig in the eye after this, won't be able to gawk at him when she can see he clearly belongs to someone else.

 

“Are you one of Daddy's students?” He asks. Her eyes dart from Tweek's face, down to the floor. She's practically glowing red at this point. It's kind of funny.

 

“Uh,” She swallows, her voice sounding rough. “Look, I have other deliveries to make. I don't really have time for small talk and should _definitely_ be leaving.” Tweek presses his lips together in a sour expression, annoyed that he's not getting his way. He _hates_ not getting his way. When she turns to leave, Tweek stops her.

 

“Daddy wants his change back.” He holds out his hand, raising his brows expectantly. She huffs, digging out the entire one dollar and seventy-one cents she owes him.

 

“There, not even a whole two dollars,” she says, dropping any semblance of the customer service voice she had once possessed. “Also, can you drop the whole toddler thing? You're a grown-ass adult.” Tweek scoffs, slamming the door in her face without even trying to grace a reply. _Fuck_ her, and _fuck_ the stupid “but you're an adult” argument. As if Tweek doesn't _know_ that. He stomps to the kitchen in a fit, hands balled at his sides as he throws the money on the granite counter top. Craig has a funny grin on his face, amused.

 

“ _What_?” Tweek snaps, then immediately feels bad. Daddy doesn't deserve his attitude, he didn't do anything wrong.

 

“Nothing.” Craig says, shaking his head as he tries and fails to suppress his grin. “You just look a little green, that's all.”

 

“Do _not_.” Tweek protests.

 

“Do _Too_.” Craig says back, not even attempting to hide that shit eating grin anymore. “Could it be jealousy I detect?” He's backed Tweek up against the kitchen counter, pinning him in place as he bends down to nip at his neck. Tweek groans softly, instinctively tangling his fingers into Craig's hair and pressing his hips forward.

 

“She was _staring_ at you.” He says, trying to defend himself. “She wanted me to share you, but I don't _share_.” Craig's hips press back against him as he sucks a patch of skin between his teeth, tongue laving over the spot.

 

“I know, baby.” Craig says when he pulls away, hands snaking down to squeeze Tweek's ass. “You're an only child and you want to keep Daddy all to yourself, isn't that right?” He presses his hips forward, grinding against Tweek without mercy, feeling his cock swell against the fabric of those thin, cotton shorts.

 

“Uh-huh,” Tweek says, nodding as if his brain has just managed to short-circuit. His lips are parted, breath heavy, with half-lidded eyes. He looks delectable.

 

“Do you know what that makes you, baby boy?” Craig asks. Tweek shakes his head. “Yes you do. C'mon, baby, say it. I wanna hear you say it.” Tweek sucks in a deep breath, trying to get his brain to start working again.

 

“A brat,” he breathes out. “I'm a naughty little brat.”

 

“Yeah.” Craig sighs. “Yeah, you are. Do you know what brats get?” Oh, Tweek hates this part. He's about to be _punished_ , and he refuses to acknowledge just how much he deserves it.

 

“...spankings.” He finally says, casting his gaze away from Daddy's face and staring at the tile floor beneath his feet. Craig can feel himself smirking, knowing that the look is devilish on his already intimidating looking features. He remembers, sometime when they were younger and not quite dating, but a bit more than friends, Tweek had said that his resting face was that of a serial killer, mean and sharp, stoic to the point of psychopathy. He kisses his baby, long and deep, because even though he's been naughty, even though he was a selfish, reckless brat, Craig can't help but feel his heart swell in adoration for this boy. He strokes his cheek, thumb running lightly over his bottom lip, and smiles softly.

 

“On our bed, hand and knees. You get ten hits and, if your good, you can eat your dinner when I'm finished.” Craig kisses him again, this time soft and chaste. “Maybe we can watch a movie, if you're _really_ sorry.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Tweek says. Craig steps back, giving his baby enough space to scurry of into their bedroom. He watches him make his way down the hall, watches the way his legs try to take long strides without stumbling. He always feels horrible punishing Tweek, tries to do it as little as possible, but his behavior was simply unacceptable and his little brat needs to be put in his place. He waits to hear the door to their room close before following, taking his time to ensure that Tweek is ready when he arrives. It's a sight to be seen when he does, his baby on all fours on top of their bed, his shorts around his thighs and bottom exposed to the air. Craig can feel his cock twitch in his pants. He wonders if he'll be able to fuck Tweek before the pizza gets cold, or if he'll have to wait until after dinner. He tsk's, making his way over to his baby with leisure, running the tip of his finger of the curve of Tweek's ass before giving it a light smack. A jolt, then a shiver, runs through his body, his elbows buckling as he flops down on to his forearms. “Daddy,” Tweek starts, but is quickly cut off by his own yelp when a harsh smack his lands on bare skin, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

 

“Count, baby.” Craig mutters against his ear, letting his palm slide over stinging, reddened flesh.

 

“O-one.” Tweek stutters out, his breath already beginning to pick up its pace. Another blow is landed to his bottom, this time harder, and the sting makes him howl. He can feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes, unsure of how he'll be able to handle eight more of these. “Two.” He breathes out, voice weak, legs shaking with anticipation. He's crying by the time they reach the fifth smack, burying his head in his forearms as he lets out little whimpers and wails of displeasure. He can hear Craig panting behind him, can feel the hard outline of his cock when his hips bump against Tweek's thigh. If he had more courage -if he weren't so utterly _wrecked_ \- he would be teasing his Daddy just about now, making fun of the sick pleasure he gets from seeing his little boy in pain. He doesn't, though, because he's hungry and his voice is raw and he just wants to curl up and watch a movie when this is over. He _could_ end it, if he really, truly, hated it that much. He could use their special word and they could go back to being Tweek and Craig for the rest of the night, but he doesn't want to, not if it means being an adult right now. So he sucks in a deep breath when he feels Craig's lips against the shell of his ear, the warmth of his voice running through his body like electricity.

 

“Halfway done, baby. You're doing _so good_.” The praise makes Tweek whine softly, bucking his hips back into Daddy's touch. He feels hands on him, caressing him, squeezing his skin between their fingers, massaging away the pain. “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby. Would you like that? Can you be good enough for Daddy to fuck you?” Tweek whines again, nodding erratically against his arms. He wants to lift his head and use his words like a big boy, but he can't with the way it's spinning. He jolts forward when he feels the palm of Craig's hand smack his skin and he cries out. It had been unexpected this time, having gotten used to the way they touched him with love mere moments ago.

 

“Six.” He says, voice weak. The tears were back, leaking from the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them tightly shut. Hunger be damned, Tweek thinks as the seventh blow lands on his skin. He can feel his stomach rumbling, begging to be fed, but he can hear the same rumble from his libido, mouth watering for cock and ass flexing as if pleading to be filled. Tweek cries out in both pain and relief when the final smack is met to his skin. He falls forward onto the bed, legs splaying out behind him as he buries his face in the pillows. There's certainty that his ass is beet red, the skin stinging and hot. He actually begins to cry, muffled sobs flowing from the room as he lets his tears stain the pillow below him.

 

“Oh, baby, c'mere.” Craig says, gently coaxing Tweek into a sitting position before pulling him into his arms. He strokes his baby's hair, shushing him softly and pressing kisses along his forehead. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you cry.” Tweek sobs harder, grabbing fistfuls of Craig's shirt and pressing their bodies as close together as possible. “Was I too much, baby?” Too much? No, that would be ridiculous. Daddy is _never_ too much, he always knows what's best. Tweek shakes his head. He still can't bring himself to talk quite yet, for fear that his voice would be too weak for his words.

 

“D-don't like it.” He manages, and it's soft, so soft that he worries Craig didn't hear. But he did, he hears everything when it comes to his baby.

 

“I know, baby, I know. I hate punishing you. Are you okay?” Tweek nods, hugging Craig tighter against him. His tears are calming down, as is the sting in his skin, and he feels better now. In a weird way, it had been arousing at the time, but now he just feels drained and hungry and wants nothing more than to cuddle up with his Daddy and watch a movie.

 

“Did I do good?” He asks, blinking up at Craig, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. Craig feels his heart break at that expression, shattering into a million pieces.

 

“ _So_ good.” He says, hugging his baby tighter. “You were perfect, took it so well.” Tweek sighs in relief, any fear he had of getting denied his movie tonight evaporating with Craig's words. They're quiet for a moment, enjoying their embrace. Tweek feels warm, safe in Daddy's arms, head tucked up against his chest as he listens to the steady thud of Craig's heat beat. It's comfortable here, the only place where he feels completely welcomed.

 

“Dinner?” He asks after a beat, looking up at Craig with pleading eyes.

 

“Mm-hm.” He hums back, rubbing soft circles in Tweek's back. They get up, then, making their way to the kitchen and piling their paper plates with greasy slices of pizza. It's not quite as warm as it once had been, but it's still tepid enough to not need any heating up, which Craig is thankful for. He's glad they didn't end up fucking, mostly because he knows if he had offered, Tweek would have said yes and then gotten way too overwhelmed, but also partly because it would have taken too long and their food would get cold. They end up watching cartoons in place of a movie, managing to blow through three episodes of _Adventure Time_ before they finish eating, and another two before Tweek begins to doze off. It's still pretty early, just barely past eight o'clock, but Craig supposes the punishment had been awfully taxing on his baby. They both deserve a good night's rest just about now. It's been a long day for the both of them, Craig is sure. He's not even really watching as the episode finishes out, too focused on Tweek, whose eyes are drooping and breath is even, coming out in small puffs of warm air. He's just too _cute_ like this, a perfect ray of sunshine and innocence. It makes Craig's heart hurt, having to rouse him out of his sleep-like state.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?” He murmurs against Tweek's ear, feeling the shift of his baby's body as he tries to wake himself up.

 

“ 'm not sleepy.” He protests, rather drowsily, but it's clear that he's in no state to put up a fight. Even if he did, Craig doesn't have the heart to punish him twice in a row. Instead, he kisses the top of Tweek's head and moves to stand from his place on the couch, scooping him into his arms and walking back toward the bedroom.

 

“How about we take a bath.” He suggests and Tweek nods against his chest. A warm bath sounds pretty fucking fantastic right about now, to the both of them, but it does mean that he'll have to put Tweek down for long enough to draw it. He does, begrudgingly, set his baby on the sink counter, letting his back rest against the wall and his legs spread lazily. “Which bubble bath do you want?” Craig asks, holding up two bottles. Tweek blinks at him slowly, blearily, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

“Lavender.” He says after a moment, and Craig grins. That would have been his pick, too. It takes a while to draw the perfect bath, not too hot for Tweek's delicate skin, but just warm enough for them to bask in the water for a while. The bubbles are piled high, just as Tweek likes, and the strong scent of lavender wafts through the bathroom. He turns to his baby, who just opens up his arms lazily and waits for Daddy to pick him up and undress him. Craig does, peeling the t-shirt over Tweek's head without haste and letting the shorts fall to the floor. He loves Tweek's cute clothes, but he loves his baby naked even more. He gets undressed himself, allowing Tweek to watch, before carefully picking him up off the counter and stepping the both of them into the bath. A soft sigh comes from his baby, who lets his eyes flutter closed and snuggles up against Craig's chest, letting both the warmth of the water and the warmth of his Daddy encompass him. He feels Daddy's hands rub up and down his arms, feels the press of lips against his hair, and knows that this is where he's truly content. He doesn't have to think about adult things when he's a toddler, doesn't have to worry about work or finances or school. He can just rest his mind and let Craig take care of everything else. This is where he's meant to be, this is where he's truly safe and happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Being an adult _fucking sucks_ , Tweek decides, drumming his fingers against the counter top, slumped over the cash register of his work place. Fuck retail, too, and fuck all the edgy thirteen year old's that fucking shop here. Not that Tweek is innocent, because he, too, enjoys a trashy band shirt and a studded choker every now and again. He too is a fan of body modifications (even has a few himself, the likes of which include a tongue stud, stretched ears gauged at zero, and a belly button ring) and dark, gothic fashion when the situation calls for such. Not to mention, Hot Topic has a surprising plethora of pastel clothing that he can easily use for little gear. _And_ he gets a discount on all of it, which Craig loves because it makes spoiling his baby that much easier. But frankly, _fuck_ his job. Midday shifts on week days are the worst because he gets so fucking _bored_. It's deserted up until three pm, when the middle schoolers are free from their educational prison and decide to flock to the mall like the little gothic gremlins they are, but in the summer it's a little more busy. Still, the good majority of their demographic can't drive and their parents are too busy at work to drop them off at some stupid store for emo kids, so it's not a huge amount of customers, and is pretty dead at two pm. Tweek contemplates ditching his post at the cash register in favor of stocking or cleaning out the dressing rooms, _something_ , but decides against it. There's only one other person working today, a girl in her mid twenties with bright pink hair and spider-bites named Kassidy, and she's busy in the backroom right now, which means that Tweek needs to be on the floor in case customers come inside.

 

He sighs heavily, wondering how long it'll be before Kas manages to finish up, or another employee clocks in so he can leave his post at the register, when someone finally, _finally_ enters. Tweek perks up, only to have his face fall again in horror to see that it's that goddamned pizza delivery bitch from last night. He presses his lips together, hoping to fucking _god_ that she doesn't recognize him, or try to make this weird by bringing up their whole... ordeal. But of fucking course, fate cannot be on Tweek's side, because her lips curl up in something that resembles a snarl and she whispers _something_ that Tweek can only assume is malicious to the friend at her side. She walks up to his post at the register, the grin on her face just fucking horrible.

 

“Well, fancy seeing you here.” She says and Tweek presses his lips together. Seriously, _fuck_ customer service for making him be nice to this girl. He shrugs, trying his best not to look as seething as he feels.

 

“Small world I guess.” He replies. Well, more like small town, but whatever. “Do you not have class today? I'm pretty sure Craig TA's on Wednesdays.” As a matter of fact, he knows Craig TA's on Wednesdays, because they have each other's schedules memorized by now, pinned to the refrigerator so they always know when they'll have time to spend together. Jesus, they're so hopeless when they're not in each other's company. The girl snorts and rolls her eyes.

 

“There's more than one Bio 101 class, dumbass.” She says and Tweek can feel his jaw tightening. Can she just _fuck off_ , please? She pauses, looking Tweek up and down with her lips pursed. “Nice to know that my professor likes being called 'daddy,' though. I'll makes sure to keep that in mind.” Tweek balls his fists to keep his hands from trembling. He has to remind himself that she's just trying to rile him up, for whatever fucking reason, and that he can't succumb to his anger. Okay, sure, he fully understands why she'd be annoyed. Forcing a non-consenting, outside eye to witness his kink out of a weak moment of jealousy and possessiveness was immature, not Tweek's proudest moment, but _fucking Christ_ , does she have to hit on his boyfriend? Who is very clearly both gay and in a dedicated relationship? Not to mention her goddamn TA? He tries his hardest not to roll his eyes at her, instead opting to clench his jaw and grit his teeth. He's about to lose his shit when Kas emerges from the back room, much to his relief and he rushes over to her.

 

“Hey, do you think you can hold down the fort for a few minutes? I need a smoke break.” He knows his body is trembling and thinks Kassidy must assume it's from anxiety. She blinks, then glances around the store to make sure it's not too busy. They've been working together long enough for her to know that Tweek needs time to rest and re-cooperate if he's under too much pressure, which means that if the store isn't crazy, she doesn't mind letting him rest in the back rooms or step outside to smoke. She never tells managers about his little breaks, either, because Kas is a fucking real one and refuses to nark. Tweek is thankful to have her as a coworker.

 

“Sure.” She says. “But don't be out too long, I still have stocking to do.” Tweek nods and assures her that he'll only be gone five minutes as he rushes out the back door. He's itching for a nicotine rush, fingers trembling as he places a cigarette between his teeth. It takes him a few tries to flick his lighter to life, but when he manages to get the end burning, he takes a long, deep inhale. He instantly feels calmer, flooded with memories of Craig and him in high school, skipping class to smoke behind the school, maybe even make out against the alcove after they finished passing a single cigarette back and forth. It's been a guilty pleasure of the both of them ever since. Not a regular thing, due to Tweek's intense fear of contracting a cancerous tumor in his lungs, but a good way to calm down. They've considered taking up vaping instead, because nicotine without the tobacco, rat poison mix sounds like a great idea. Plus, it smells good, so they can do it in the house, but Craig made the choice not to, claiming that it was far too douchey to even properly consider. Tweek grins at the memory of his boyfriend's monotonous voice proclaiming his sudden distaste of people who vape. He finishes his cigarette in a few minutes, making his way back inside only to see that the girl and her friend have left and Kas is stocking jewelry.

 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Tweek says when he gets back inside. “Those customers were driving me fucking _crazy_ , man.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Kas says with an eye roll. “The short one pestered me for a while, asking me if I knew how ' _vial_ ' my coworker is.” She groans, as if recalling the memory actually pains her. “As if I give a shit. Like, honestly, whatever you and your boyfriend do in your spare time isn't my business. Teenagers are wild.” Tweek grins, shrugging a little. He's embarrassed that Kas is now aware he's a little, but relieved that it doesn't seem to faze her. Although he fully believes in keeping his kink between himself and Craig, he's glad the coworker to find out about it is the most chill one he has. The rest of his shift goes by uneventfully, filled with stocking and customer service galore. He doesn't mind most teenagers. He finds them immature and tiring, but that's kind of the whole point in being thirteen. They'll grow out of their awkward emo phases eventually and learn to carry themselves like proper adults. It's not Tweek's job to push them in the right direction, it's Tweek's job to sell them cheaply made, overpriced shit and send them on their merry ways. It's money and it's not completely miserable most of the time. It certainly beats working at his parent's coffee shop, that's for damn sure.

 

When he gets home, he's greeted with the sight of Craig sitting on the couch, typing away at his laptop, a text book open to the right of him, and a scattering of papers to his left. Tweek slams the door shut, groaning loudly to get his boyfriend's attention.

 

“Hi, honey.” He greets, barely looking up from whatever it is he's doing. They're quiet for a moment as Craig finishes up his typing. He clicks something a few times and then slowly shuts the lid of his computer. “How was work?” Tweek groans again, not in the mood to actually use his words, and slumps against the front door, sliding down until his butt hits the floor.

 

“I hate being an adult.” He grumbles from his place, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Craig to hear, who grins as he clears off the couch.

 

“Then don't be.” He suggests and Tweek peers up at him, eyes wide and beautiful. It always makes Craig's breath catch in his throat. He opens his arms, gesturing for his baby to come closer. “C'mere, baby. Let me take care of you.” He loves the way Tweek's eyes light up at that, loves seeing him practically jump to his feet as he throws himself into Craig's arms, straddling his lap and slotting their lips together in a deep kiss. It's like coming home, except better, because a home can be anywhere, but no one can make Tweek feel this safe, this _good_. There's passion behind their kisses, heat that can't be contained as their lips move together with frenzy, break apart only to quickly come back together. Tweek gladly opens his mouth for Craig's tongue, letting it roll into his mouth like an ocean wave, stroking his own before flicking across his teeth. It's a rare treat for Craig to kiss with his tongue, who usually opts for deepening their kisses with his lips and teeth instead, but it's a treat nonetheless and it makes butterflies erupt in Tweek's tummy. He rolls his hips forward, keening when Craig - _his Daddy_ \- meets him halfway, bucking up against the curve of his ass and making him moan.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Craig says when Tweek breaks away to pepper his throat with kisses. “You're so good, you know that? Such a good boy, even after such a long day.” Tweek feels heat rush to the pit of his abdomen, as well as his cheeks, causing his face to burn and pressure to build in his groin. He knows Daddy can feel him getting hard, knows that that's what he _wants_. “Do you want a treat, baby boy?” Tweek nods, pulling his lips away from Craig's neck. They're red, kiss swollen, and glistening with saliva, a sight that's more beautiful than anything else Craig has every seen. He cups Tweek's cheek in his hand, running his thumb along the bone, trailing it down to his baby's lips. “Suck Daddy's cock, baby boy.”

 

Tweek brightens at this request, kissing Craig hard on the lips, grinding up against him in excitement as he searches for Daddy's tongue with his own. Craig allows it because he's in the mood for long, keep kisses with more tongue than bite, and because he knows that they're Tweek's favorite, so long as they're used sparingly. They continue like that for a while, his baby getting more and more excited with each kiss, with each buck and thrust of Craig's hips. When they pull away, the sound of their lips smacking apart is nothing short of a wet _pop_ , Tweek's breath heavy and warm against Craig's cheek.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” He says, voice soft and breathy, the sound of pure music to Craig's ears. He's gorgeous, a perfect little prince, with a golden mane of hair and eyes that glisten and sparkle like emeralds. He looks so innocent, even with the gauges in his ears and the stud on his tongue, because he's a beauty so pure that he can never be tainted. Craig will make sure of that. He wants his baby to have the world in the palm of his hand, every luxury he could ever dream of at his fingertips, and he wants to be the person that gives it all to him, wants to protect him from any cruelties the universe has to offer. Life can only ever be sunshine and rainbows for Daddy's baby boy, nothing less.

 

Tweek is on his knees in an instant, deft fingers quickly undoing the button on Craig's jeans, mouth watering at the prospect of what's to come. He runs the palm of his hand along the significant bulge in his boxers, squeezing lightly and rubbing with just enough pressure to make his Daddy _growl_. He's infinitely patient, down right enabling, when it comes to Tweek's behavior, but animalistic and ornery when it comes to sex. He wants his pleasure _now_ , and any amount of teasing is unacceptable. That's fine with Tweek. He much prefers teasing with his words over teasing with his actions, anyway. So he makes haste in freeing Craig's cock from his underwear, practically drooling over the sight of it. What a treat, indeed, he thinks, slowly licking the drop of precum that's glistening off the tip. Craig's hips twitch, his hand burying itself in Tweek's hair, gently urging his head forward.

 

“That's it, baby.” He says, sighing lightly as those beautifully full lips wrap around the head of his dick, suckling softly as his tongue swirls around it. “Yeah, just like that. Just how Daddy taught you.” Tweek let's out a quiet moan, the vibrations running through Craig's body, traveling up his spine and making heat pool in his belly. He's taken into Tweek's mouth slowly, inch by inch his cock is engulfed in a case of warm, wet heat, a tongue running along the underside and covering his dick in slick saliva. Arms splayed haphazardly along the back of the couch, Craig throws his head back, groaning loudly and bucking up his hips just a little, just enough to make sure his baby doesn't choke. The bulb of Tweek's tongue stud does wonders to his body, a metallic texture that interrupts the soft flow of spit and heat. It's smooth, round, and hard, a delectable contrast to his baby's soft tongue, which had already been quite skilled before he made the decision to get it pierced.

 

He starts bobbing his head then, drawing all the way back up Craig's length, making it so his lips are only wrapped around the tip, before taking almost all of him in again. What can't fit in his mouth, Tweek wraps his hand around, twisting and pumping, using his own spit as lube to make the friction all the more slick. Craig's breath is coming out in rough pants, loud and bordering on moans. He's never moaned much during sex, generally opting to stay quiet and allowing Tweek to make all the noise, but when he _does_ , it's gratifying as all hell. Tweek goes faster, making lewd, slurping noises as he licks the dribble of spit from the length of Craig's cock, trying his best to please his Daddy, to be the good boy he knows he can be. He knows when Craig is about to cum because his breath hitches, abdominal muscles tightening, and his hips pump upwards harshly, trying to get as much of himself into Tweek's mouth as he can without making him gag. It's both the best and worst part. Physically, it hurts, makes his jaw is sore, eyes tear up, throat raw and abused. But there's something about making Craig, making his _Daddy_ , unravel completely that's more gratifying than anything else. As always, Tweek swallows like a champion, not stopping until he's certain he's gotten every last drop, and sits back on his knees when it's over, staring up at Daddy with wide, doe eyes.

 

“Did I do good?” He asks, although he knows he did. Craig leans forward, cupping his baby's chin in his hand, running his thumb along Tweek's bottom lip to wipe away the single drop of saliva left. His eyes look glassy, hazed with lust and satisfaction, gazing at Tweek in a look that's nothing short of adoration.

 

“ _So_ good, baby. You're fucking perfect, Daddy's little prince.” Tweek feels a swell of pride at the praise, grinning up at Craig before clambering back to his feet. He's pulled into Craig's embrace, large hands cupping his ass as he feels kisses graze his tummy. He wonders if he'll get the favor returned. Now _that_ would be a treat, although he's always preferred rim over blow when it comes to receiving oral jobs, but he would never turn down an opportunity to have Daddy's mouth around him. He squirms under Craig's touch, giggling softly and letting his fingers run through thick, black hair. The hem of his shirt is pushed up, letting the cool air hit his stomach and exposing the glittering jewel on his bellybutton. Craig's teeth nip at the skin just above his hip, one hand remaining on his ass to give it a squeeze while the other travels up his back, fingertips running over the dip of his spine.

 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Craig whispers, the graze of his lips gentle and ticklish. “Keep making those noises? You sound so pretty.” Tweek complies, whining softly as he tugs at Craig's hair. A wet tongue runs over his skin, dipping just below his hips, teasing at the hem of his jeans, and a full body shudder goes up his spine, traveling through his nerves.

 

“W-want,” He tries to say, but his quickly cut off by his own gasp, Craig's teeth nipping at the soft skin of his stomach. A whine is ripped from his vocal chords, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. Words seem impossible right now, his throat closed and his mind blanking as all he can think about is his Daddy's lips and mouth, covering his skin and kissing away his worries.

 

“Yeah?” Craig urges, gently, undoing the button of Tweek's jeans with careful fingers. _He_ doesn't shake or quiver when he does this, doesn't stumble over himself because he's too much of a mess to function. Daddy is always in control of himself, is always able to complete simple tasks and function like and adult. It's admirable. “Use your words, baby. What do you want?” His coaxing is soft, voice low and breathy as he smiles up at Tweek with kind, patient eyes. The length of his patience is infinite when it comes to Craig's baby. He'll gladly wait as long as he has to for Tweek to gather his bearings and say what he wants. He swallows, voice shaky and weak as he tries to speak again. Craig finds it adorable.

 

“...want your mouth.” He finally says, cheeks burning crimson as he glances away from Craig's gaze. A wicked grin graces his Daddy's lips, eyes glinting with satisfaction as he stares up at his baby.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, planting another sloppy, open-mouthed kissed to Tweek's tummy, right below his navel. “You want me to eat you out, baby?” Tweek nods, eyes squeezed shut as he chews his bottom lip. He's flushed red, skin burning with desire, twitching with need. Craig is all too happy to comply, always willing to indulge his baby at the drop of a hat, especially when he really deserves a little indulgence. He pushes Tweek's jeans off his hips, eye level with the sight of his hard cock, red and leaking, begging to be touched, and Craig can't help but let his tongue swipe across the head in a few light kitten licks. Tweek whines, twitches, knees buckling under his weight as he presses himself as close to Daddy as he can. Hands are on his bare skin, squeezing the flesh underneath their fingers as he spreads him apart and splits him open. It's barely anything, a light touch to signify what's to come, but it has his thighs trembling with anticipation. Craig's fingers circle the puckered flesh of his hole, rubbing against his skin and setting his nerves ablaze. Tweek whines, loudly, pushing back against his touch as his nails scratch at his Daddy's scalp.

 

He's lifted from his place in a sudden swoop, feet leaving the ground and body thrown over Craig's shoulder in a firemen's carry. He squeaks, thrashing and kicking his feet as if to protest, and only gets a light smack on his backside in return. Craig tuts softly, making the trek down the hallway and into their bedroom before hauling Tweek off of his shoulder and gently placing him on the bed. Neither one of them are naked, but they both look rumpled and wrecked, with matching undone jeans and wrinkled shirts, hair tousled and eyes blown wide. Tweek is beautiful like this, doe eyes pleading, face colored red, chest heaving as he stares up at Craig in anticipation. It's a sight to behold, pretty enough to warrant a photograph, something to savor this memory forever. Quickly digging his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans, Craig scrambles to snap a picture. He has a million of these in his gallery, likes to look at them when he's really missing his baby, but this new one might just be his favorite.

 

He's quick to helping Tweek get his pants off completely, kicking them aside and not caring where they fall. It's unlikely he'll be putting them back on today, anyway, almost always opting for his pajamas once he's home. Craig's eyes rake up his baby's body, lips parted as he lets out heavy breaths. Seeing Tweek so unraveled is always a treat, and it makes Craig's heart ping with adoration, flooding in an overflow of love and affection as a lazy smile graces his features. Tweek whimpers, eyes wet with tears as Craig leans down to plant a soft kiss on his lips, sweet and chaste, before slowly kissing down his neck, across his chest and tummy, stopping at his pubic bone, only centimeters from his cock. He suckles at the head for a moment, wanting to treat his little prince in every way he can think, wanting to worship this boy's body like an ancient God. It's always gratifying to hear the soft mewls of Tweek's moans, always nice when he pushes his hips up and arches his back, toes curling into the bedspread. There's nothing Craig loves more than seeing his baby boy unravel beneath him. Hoisting Tweek's thighs around his shoulders, Craig dips his head down, planting sloppy kisses all along his baby's perfect, creamy skin. Tweek whimpers, shifts and wiggles, forever filled with impatience. He truly is a little brat and Craig couldn't love him more.

 

The first dart of his tongue is practically nothing, simply a flick at puckered flesh, but it has soft mewls escaping his little brat's lips, so Craig does it again. He pushes his face closer, spreads Tweek's cheeks apart, and presses the flat of his tongue against his skin, licking slowly. Tweek keens at the sensation, legs shaking next to Craig's ears, and he bucks up, pushing his hips against his Daddy's face best he can. Craig continues to lick around him, swirling the tip of his tongue along the ring of muscle; coating him in a layer of slick spit. It feels like heaven, forces spots to dance across Tweek's vision as his heels dig into his Daddy's back. The muscle of Craig's tongue pushes past his walls, flicking inside of him as his lips press against the outside. Tweek presses against him, back arching off the covers as he bucks his hips. He needs more friction, pressure building low in his tummy and threatening to combust. He wraps his hand around his dick, bucking his hips up into his own touch, then quickly grinding down when Craig's tongue rolls inside him. There's a sense of euphoria buzzing in Tweek's brain, making his body tremble like a dog as he feels the pressure inside him explode. He's coming all over himself, making a mess on the front of his shirt as he gasps and writhes. Craig continues to lick around him until the shaking as stopped and his hips are twitching away, oversensitive. They remain quiet for a moment, both breathing heavily. It's Tweek who breaks the stillness of the moment, sitting up quickly and pulling Craig into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. It's probably _super_ unsanitary, should probably gross him out way more than it does, but Tweek doesn't care as he searches for Daddy's tongue, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He feels gross, lewd and disgusting, but he also feels safe and content, loved and cherished in a way no one else could ever make him feel.

 

“I wanna take a nap.” Tweek whines when they pull away, pouting slightly. Craig wants to give in, but he _knows_ better.

 

“No, baby,” he says, even though it breaks his heart to deny his prince anything. “It's almost six o'clock. If you sleep now, you'll stay up past your bed time tonight.” Tweek huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and shoving his nose in the air.

 

“But I'm _tired_ , Daddy.” He complains. Craig understands. He feels pretty drained himself after a long day of grading papers and doing research for his senior thesis. God, _fuck_ being a TA and _fuck_ college all together. Tweek had the right idea, stopping after his associates degree.

 

“I know, baby,” he says, stroking Tweek's hair and pulling him into his chest. “But you have to stay up just a few more hours, okay? Can you do that for me?”

 

“ _Nuh-uh!_ ” Tweek's raised his voice at this point, pushing himself away from Craig's embrace. Oh, _this_ is rare, indeed, and it is _not welcomed_. Craig knows his baby is a brat, and usually he lets it slide, but _fuck_ if he's going to put up with a goddamn temper tantrum right now. Not after he just did so much to calm him down.

 

“Hey!” Craig scolds, his voice harsh and low, making bumps of goose flesh cover Tweek's skin. He grabs his little brat's face, forcing him to turn his head and make eye contact. “You don't say no to me. You're not taking a nap right now, Tweek, that's _final_.” Tweek tries to wiggle away from his grasp, kicking his feet and thrashing his arms, his face scrunching in his displeasure.

 

“ _No!_ ” Tweek practically screams, face red with frustration. He smacks Craig on his side, not hard, not an _actual_ hit, but firm enough to get his point across. He watches as his Daddy's expression darkens, eyes hardening as he grabs Tweek's wrists, pinning them together and restricting his movement. Tweek wails, screaming out his frustration and trying to push himself out of Craig's grasp. The effort is futile; Daddy will always be much, much stronger than him. “Let go!” He shouts.

 

“No.” Craig says calmly, too calm. It's fucking _terrifying_. “Stop throwing a fit and stand up.” His eyes are hard, gaze filled with daggers, and it makes Tweek's heart hammer erratically in his chest. He opts not to say anything, instead glaring back at his Daddy and pressing his lips together. He's choosing to be stubborn today, too frustrated with work and adult life to even _try_ and be good. When he remains unmoving, Craig's lips tighten, jaw clenching as he stand quickly, hoisting Tweek up and throwing him over his shoulder. Tweek loudly protests, whining and wailing, pounding his fists against Craig's back and kicking his feet in the air. He's not graced with a reply, other than a light smack to his bottom, as he's carried into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. “You're getting a time out.” Daddy murmurs in his ear, voice deadly and low, forcing shivers through Tweek's body. “Five minutes. If you try to move, I'm tying you up and doing _whatever I want_.” Tweek blinks up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and scowls.

 

“Fuck. You.” He watches Craig's jaw clench, straighting up and glancing away.

 

“Fine.” He says, simply. “Ten minutes.” He walks away, stiffness in his posture as he takes long strides across the apartment, leaving Tweek alone in the kitchen with nothing to do. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting down at the ground. He just wants to take a fucking nap, is that _seriously_ too much to ask? Okay, sure, he was being a brat and threw a tantrum, but can't Daddy see that he's exhausted? That he's had a long day and needs rest? Oh, but _no_ , he gets punished instead, forced to sit in still solitude as he sulks and stews in his anger. Ten minutes feels like hours as he stares at the floor, waiting for Craig to return. Time-outs are his least favorite punishment, always leaving him alone to fester in his on thoughts and frustration. It's absolute torture.

 

When Craig returns, he looks significantly less pissed, even a little guilty, and it makes Tweek brighten. He hates being away from his Daddy, another reason why time-outs are the absolute worst. They don't speak as Craig lifts him out of the chair, wrapping his arms around his baby and softly rocking him back and forth. He plants a kiss to Tweek's cheek, holding him close as they lean against the kitchen counter.

 

“I'm sorry baby.” He says. “I hate leaving you alone.” Tweek whines, burying his head in Craig's shoulder as he sniffles softly. He knows Daddy only does this because he loves him, because he wants Tweek to be the best person he can be, but it still hurts. “I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you, too, Daddy.” He mumbles into Craig's shoulder, letting his body weight be fully supported by his Daddy's strong arms. “Sorry for throwing a tantrum.” He's sheepish in delivering his apology, embarrassed to admit that he did anything wrong, but he supposes that if Craig can apologize for being mean, he can apologize for instigating. They end up watching TV, snuggled together on the couch as episodes of _Friends_ mindlessly play in the background. Neither one of them or really paying attention, more interested in the feelings of each other's bodies pressed together than whatever dilemma Rachel is having this time. Tweek feels less sleepy now, especially after their spat, but he's warm and he's content, so he could very easily doze off against Craig's chest.

 

They end up having Mac and Cheese for dinner, something Craig knows is a personal favorite of his baby boy, and then bowls of chocolate ice cream for dessert. They switch from _Friends_ to _Rick and Morty_ , a show that Craig really, really loves, and Tweek generally finds pretty amusing. He does, however, get annoyed by the pseudo-intellectual bullshit of the fandom quite easily, and regularly has to deal with shitty teenagers trying to buy embarrassing merchandise when he's at work. By the time eight-thirty rolls around, Craig asks him if he's like to go to bed a little early. Tweek yawns as his response and snuggles up closer to his Daddy, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Daddy?” He asks, suddenly feeling shy, wanting to shrink in on himself as his cheeks burn with humiliation. Craig hums to acknowledge him, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down Tweek's shoulder soothingly.

 

“What, baby?” He replies, his voice soft, caring and patient. Tweek chews on his lips, burrowing further into Craig's side and hiding his face in the fabric of his Daddy's shirt. He's not sure how to ask this, because it's an awkward request. Craig is much better at propositioning. Instead of using his words, he kisses him, pressing their lips together in something that's needy and heated, making Craig let out a little noise of surprise. He climbs into his Daddy's lap, straddling his hips as he continues to deepen their kiss, hands on either side of Craig's face as he softly strokes a sharp cheekbone. When they break apart, Tweek his breathing heavily, cheeks warmed with red and eyes fluttered clothes.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” He says, and hopes that it sounds sultry and devious, because he's not very good at initiating sex with his words. Craig searches his face, brows furrowed, but pupils blown wide. He kisses the tip of Tweek's nose before patting his thigh.

 

“Okay, baby.”

 

Craig is a perfect lover, a perfect _daddy_. He's gentle when he needs to be, pushing inside Tweek slowly, opening him up with patience and grunting in response to those pretty little mewls. He moves with care, cupping Tweek's face in his hands as he kisses him, long and deep. Every where he touches sets Tweek's skin on fire, his arms wrapped tightly around his Daddy's shoulders as he sighs and moans at each little shift in their bodies. The room is too warm, filling to the brim with their heat, the heavy gasps of their panting breaths. He cherishes Tweek under his fingers, kissing him where he wants to be kissed, touching him where he wants to be touched. His hips roll with practiced ease, grinding up against Tweek in just the right way, moving against him to perfection. When he picks up speed, it's unexpected, _better_ , and has Tweek scrambling to grip at his back, nails running down his skin as he yelps and mewls, wrapping his legs around his Daddy's waist.

 

“Gonna,” Tweek pauses, voice caught in his throat. “Gonna cum.” He sounds wrecked, beautiful. It spurs Craig on, snapping his hips quicker, grinding into his baby boy without mercy. He wraps his hand around Tweek's cock, sliding it up and down the shaft in _just the write way_.

 

“That's it, baby,” he murmurs, hot breath against the shell of Tweek's ear. “Cum for me, cum for Daddy.” Tweek mewls, thrashes, body arching off the body as a wave of euphoria rushes through him, spilling out all over himself. Craig follows soon after, the wave of his own orgasm pumping itself inside of his baby boy. They collapse, breathing heavily and enjoying the after glow of each other's warmth. Tweek swallows thickly, slowly running his fingers through Craig's hair.

 

“Okay,” he says, after a moment. “Okay, get up. I need to be an adult now.” Craig is always happy to comply, rolling off of him and plopping on his side of the bed. Tweek sits up, a dull ache shooting up his spine, and he begins walking toward the bathroom.

 

“Honey,” Craig says, voice stopping him in his tracks. It's his Daddy voice, just normal, every day Craig, and Tweek grins to himself. He loves his Daddy, but sometimes he misses his _Craig_. “Do you want to talk about it?” His words are careful, cautious, and Tweek isn't entirely sure what he means.

 

“I, nng,” He says, his anxious ticks showing through his speech. “I dunno what you're talking about.” Craig sighs heavily, sitting up in bed.

 

“Work. You seemed pretty upset when you came home.” Oh. That. Frankly, no, Tweek has no intention of talking about it, but he supposes he should. He trusts Craig with everything in his soul, would gladly tear his own brain open for him to pick apart, if that's what his boyfriend wanted.

 

“Can I tell you later? I gotta shower, man, I feel disgusting.” Craig hums softly behind him, lips pressed together in thought.

 

“Mm-kay.” He says, then yawns widely. “I guess I should probably shower, too. Hey,” He pauses and Tweek raises his brows expectantly. “You're okay, right? Today wasn't... too much?” He assumes Craig is referring to his punishment from earlier, and he grins fondly.

 

“Of course not, I would've used the safe word if it was. Besides,” He shrugs, grinning that crooked, mischievous grin of his. It makes Craig's heart flutter with affection. “I totally deserved it.”

 

“Yeah you did.” Craig responds, grinning himself. The words are probably supposed to be teasing, but when he says them in that deep voice, with that gleam in his eyes, Tweek can't help but feel his cheeks flush with heat.

 

“Do you wanna join me?” He asks. “In the shower?” Craig's grin spreads and he tosses the blankets aside, kicking his feet over the edge of the mattress. He pulls Tweek closer to him by the waist, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

 

“I would be so fucking stupid if I said no.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
